


feeling better

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [66]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Anonymous said:seblaine smut please!(this probably has a bit more plot than you wanted, whoops)





	feeling better

Blaine sighs as he stands at the counter of his kitchen, waiting for water to boil to make tea.  It’s approximately six AM, four hours sooner than he wanted to be awake. It’s finally Thanksgiving break, which means he can sleep in, enjoy food and family and pretend he doesn’t have a stack of ungraded papers waiting for him on his desk.

The time on the stove glares at him and he resists everything in him not to shoot his middle finger at the clock or do something even more childish like stick his tongue out, but he doesn’t. He just couldn’t roll around in bed any longer; he didn’t want to wake Sebastian with how terrible he feels.

He’s got a massive headache, his throat hurts, and his sinuses burn every time he blows his nose. What better way to start off his break than with a cold?

Blaine had a feeling he was getting sick last night, which is why he took Vitamin C and some aspirin but apparently it’s too late. He’s just going to have to stick it out and hope it doesn’t ruin his Thanksgiving dinner that he enjoys every year.

He jumps as he feels arms wrap around him from behind, Sebastian’s warm and sleep kissed body pressing against his own.

“Sorry.” The other mumbles, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “You alright?”

“Don’t feel well.” Blaine says back, allowing his eyes to close as his head falls back to Sebastian’s chest. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No.” The taller hums, his hand rubbing at Blaine’s stomach. “Told you to stop working at a school.”

A smile cracks it’s way onto the shorter’s mouth and he shakes his head. “You’re the worst. You know I love my job.”

“I know that place is too good for you, the kids are brats and you’re overworked and underpaid.” Sebastian mutters and moves to grab a mug from the cabinet above the stove.

Blaine makes a noise of protest as the other’s warmth leaves his body and his boyfriend reaches for him to draw him into his chest, allowing him to hold onto his sides like some sort of koala bear. His fingers thread through his messy curls, lips falling to his forehead to check to make sure he doesn’t have a fever.

“ _And_ you get sick. Often.”

He sighs and lets him make this rant that happens every so often. Yes, Blaine works at a school and is in contact with kids all the time. It’s germy and hard and he’s stressed a majority of time throughout the school year—but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He makes a difference in his student’s lives and he loves seeing the passion that light up their eyes when they grasp a concept or learn something new.

Blaine just has to learn, himself, to take care of himself more. That’s probably the main reason he gets sick as often as he does.

He pulls away from Sebastian to grab a tissue and covers his nose when he sneezes, groaning a little as pain pops like pins along his forehead and temple.

“Bless you.” Sebastian mutters and turns the fire off as the kettle starts to whistle. He pours hot water into a mug, letting the tea steep. Blaine sighs, throwing the crumpled tissue away before leaning against the counter again and rubbing his temples.

“I just hope this clears up before Friday; I have papers that need graded.”

“You don’t go back to work until Monday, they can wait.” Sebastian states, his tone stern because he wants Blaine to get some rest. “Besides, they're in fifth grade, what kind of quality papers are they going to write anyways.”

“ _Sebastian.”_

“What?” Sebastian feigns innocence, wandering over to Blaine and gently putting his hands on his shoulders, massaging the side of his neck with his thumbs. “I don’t think you have a fever, at least.”

“At least.” Blaine repeats softly, closing his eyes again as Sebastian leans forward and kisses his forehead. His boyfriend takes his hands away from his temples, replacing them with small kisses there as well, then places one on his nose before his lips.

Blaine pulls back from him after a moment and frowns. “You’re going to get sick.”

Sebastian hums. “I have an incredible immune system.”

He scrunches his nose in response but Sebastian is already dropping to the floor. His knees hit the linoleum gently and he tugs down Blaine’s joggers, placing open mouthed kisses on his thighs so his legs open up. Blaine lets out a soft noise, mostly a sigh and leans further back against the counter.

“Isn’t sweating supposed to help,” Sebastian asks, looking up at him with dark eyes. He’s too incredibly pretty like that, almost hard to look at. “When you’re sick?”

Blaine bites down on his lower lip and clears his throat. “I think that’s just—” He hisses when Sebastian pulls down his briefs next, exposing his cock to the cool air of the kitchen. “When you have a fever.”

“Well it’s always good to be preemptive.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” But the last of Blaine’s words are swallowed by a moan as Sebastian’s mouth takes in the tip of his cock.

It doesn’t take long to work him up—Sebastian knows exactly what to do; they’ve memorized eachother’s bodies, what the other likes and needs. His hand plays with his balls and rubs the base of his cock in increments as his mouth does most of the work, tongue sliding along his slit and vein, taking him deep only to push him closer to the edge Blaine eventually, desperately seeks.

He pulls back after a moment with a soft ‘popping’ noise and Blaine lets out a soft whine. “Don’t tease; not fair.”

Sebastian smirks, fingers stroking his cock. “Not even a little? Want to draw it out for you.”

“I’m already sick,” Blaine pants, his hand moving to stroke Sebastian’s hair and tug a little. “Isn’t that torture enough?”

His boyfriend chuckles, “I suppose.”

Sebastian takes him into his mouth again, Blaine shivering at the sensation. He’s nearly there, just a little longer. When he squeezes the base of his cock and hums around him, that’s all it takes. He gasps and tries to warn him but Sebastian just hums, because he knows, and takes everything Blaine has to give him.

He pulls back as Blaine repeats Sebastian’s name, falling from his lips like a prayer as he kisses the inside of his thighs and stomach before standing up. His legs feel like jello and once Sebastian tucks him back into his briefs and joggers he draws him into his chest and holds him, strokes through his sweat kissed curls.

“You’re trembling.” Sebastian mutters, hands moving to stroke up and down his back.

Blaine sighs softly, sleep pulling at him at the edges of his body as he climbs down from his orgasm. “Cold.” He says, muffled against Sebastian’s chest.

The taller hums, moves him towards the living room and settles him into the corner of the couch. He disappears for a few minutes and comes back with thick fuzzy socks and one of Sebastian’s sweatshirts that he slips over Blaine’s head. He must have brushed his teeth while he was at it, because when he presses a kiss to his lips he tastes like mint.

Blaine pulls the socks on as Sebastian gets his tea from the kitchen, “Well, would you look at that. Perfectly steeped.” He winks and hands him the mug, settling down next to him with a blanket.

He rolls his eyes and takes a sip of tea, letting the hot liquid warm his body from the inside out. “That was really gross, you know.” He’s mostly teasing.

Sebastian laughs a little and settles the blanket on Blaine’s lap, pulling him to lean against his side. “I didn’t hear you complaining.” His fingers stroke the side of his neck and shoulder. “You feel better though?”

“A little.” Blaine admits, taking another sip of tea. “You’re gonna get sick.”

“Then I can’t wait for you to pay back the favor.”

He scrunches his nose and Sebastian laughs again, pressing a kiss to it. “You going to try and get some sleep?” But knows the answer because Blaine is already swaying, eyelashes fluttering closed. He makes a small noise in response, Sebastian taking the mug from his hands and holding onto it so Blaine can cuddle in close.

“Don’t you dare get any snot on me.”

Blaine pretends like he’s going to sneeze and then smiles. “Kidding.”

Sebastian glares at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute and make attractive orgasm noises.”

“What a catch.”

He makes a soft noise of agreement and kisses his forehead, his lips lingering there as Blaine’s breath starts to even out against his chest.


End file.
